


Bridget's Very Bad Day

by hbomba



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fridget, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbomba/pseuds/hbomba
Summary: Bridget was wallowing and being over dramatic but she didn’t care. She had a really fucking awful day and she was going to process it with some wine and happier memories.





	Bridget's Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> TW:rape

At midnight, even bad days come to an end.--Ms Moem  
__

 

Bridget had a very bad day. Check that. She’d had a shit day to end all shit days and she was sitting home alone, drying her tears with a drink. Franky was lost to her, or at least it felt like it. She was wallowing and being overdramatic but Bridget didn’t care. She’d had a really fucking awful day and she was going to process it with some wine and happier memories.

She wished she’d known the last time they made love would be the last. For awhile, at least. She would have taken more time, appreciated what she held in her hands more and loved her a little harder. 

In fact, their last coupling was after another awful day. It was a sloppy affair on the lounge after work one night, and there was nothing romantic about it other than the fact that they were half-naked and hungry for each other. Bridget remembered that night, she’d come home late and Franky was waiting for her on the lounge. She hopped up at the sight of Bridget and met her near the kitchen.

“Mmm,” she hummed as Franky sidled up to her and kissed her cheek.

“How’s my girl?”

“Fucking terrible.” Bridget sighed and shook her head. 

Franky raised her eyebrows and nodded more for effect than actual understanding. “D’ya wanna talk about it?”

“Nuh. It was a day I’d like to forget.” Bridget looked past her into the kitchen at her wine rack..

Franky diverted her, kissing her neck. “Want help forgetting, then?” She whispered against her skin.

“Frankyyy…” She smiled at the ceiling.

“Is that a yes?” Bridget could feel her smiling against her neck as she moved her fingers in her hair and kissed her again.

“Mmm,” she hummed, wrapping her arms around Franky’s waist.

“There she is…” Franky teased, dipping her head to meet Bridget’s eyes. She backed them up to the lounge and sat heavily beside her. “Hungry?”

“Nuh.”

“That’s a shame, I made fettuccine alfredo.” She scooted closer. “Could I interest you in something else off the menu?” Franky leaned into her space.

Bridget cracked a smile. “Perhaps...” She reached out and touched Franky’s jawline, tracing the dimples that appeared as she went before kissing her tenderly. She felt love bubbling up in her chest as Franky wrapped her up in her warm embrace. “Why can’t we just stay like this?” She rolled her forehead against Franky’s.

Franky laughed, pushing Bridget into the cushions. “Because you’d look pretty funny tryin’ to counsel someone with me on your lap.” Bridget remembered how Franky crawled onto her lap, straddling her hips, it felt like they were the only two people in the world when they were together. Franky’s hands cradled her face.as she looked down at her with smiling eyes. “I missed ya today.”

Her hands found Franky’s rear and smoothed over her tight jeans. “I missed you too, baby.”

“Hey,” Franky said, lifting her chin. “Whatever happened, whatever it is that’s bothering ya, you can tell me about it.”

Bridget sighed and looked away. “Franky, I can’t.”

“Let me help you forget about it then.” Franky leaned back and ducked out of her shirt, tossing it aside. She reached for Bridget again and found the back of her neck pulling her into a fierce kiss. Bridget’s hands caressed her back and stalled on her bra, unfastening it quickly. Grinning against her mouth, Franky slipped out of her bra and began to unbutton Bridget’s shirt. 

Bridget kissed the roses tattooed at Franky’s breast as her hips urged her further. Leaning back, Franky held Bridget against her breast as she loved her. When Franky grew tired of being the focus, she scooted away, slipping down Bridget’s body. She inched Bridget’s skirt up to her waist and dipped her head out of sight. What Bridget felt next was white lightning unleashed from a bottle. Her thighs parted further allowing Franky access beneath her skirt. 

“Fuck, Franky…” She breathed, prolonging the ‘f’ in each word as her hands founds Franky’s hair.

She remembered how wonderful it was to be looked after like that after such a shitty day, she remembered when Franky was the cure not the cause for her bad days, and she wondered how they’d gotten so far from there. 

Since Franky’s remand, she had completely shut Bridget out. And Bridget couldn’t stay away, couldn’t leave her to struggle with her emotions alone so she went to Vera and strong-armed her into agreeing to let her see Franky for a counseling appointment. She was feeling optimistic about the possibility of closing the blinds and holding her girl even if it was only for a minute or two.

But standing in Franky’s cell, it became clear that Franky was overwrought and Bridget’s optimism may have been a bit hasty. She had pushed the inmate to her brink and Franky protected herself with violence. Bridget knew Franky was trying to push her away physically because Bridget wouldn’t stay away on her own. The idea made sense as a psychologist but as a victim of rape, it felt much worse.

When Franky lashed out at her, Bridget did her best to calm her with her tone, but, as Bridget learned in the past, that only infuriated Franky further. She waved a hand in Bridget’s face, spat ugly words at her and tore at her clothes. Her forced kisses were empty, angry mouthfuls and panic was the only emotion Bridget could feel. Franky had no idea she was conjuring Bridget’s worst memory of her life and putting her face to it, putting their love up against it. 

She’d seen Franky at her most base and violent, and she wasn’t sure how she’d recover. Franky could have overpowered her easily if that had really been her intent, but intent was only half of this injury. Bridget never shared that she’d been raped with Franky, and she never imagined there’d be such bold trigger to her worst memory, either. She had underestimated Franky on both occasions.

Tonight she sat and sipped her wine with dry eyes. She was numbed to it all. She wanted her simple life back. The one that had her dating an ex-felon, but without the complications of another arrest and assault. She wanted to go back to when she thought Franky could never hurt her like she did that day. 

On her third glass of wine she started thinking about Franky and what their encounter might be doing to her in the quiet of her cellblock. She wondered if Franky had realized what she’d done or if she abjectly felt terrible about threatening the assault. Either way, Bridget knew she was hurting, too.

Franky had confessed some of the awful things she’d done while in Wentworth and Bridget had accepted her in spite of her sometimes flawed judgment. She saw through her posturing and pseudo-machismo and witnessed her true beauty--her heart. A pure place that had been abused and used and taught the wrong way to love and Bridget wanted to heal that place for her. And she thought she had, until that episode today. 

She called it an episode but what else could she call it? An attack? That thought made her sick to her stomach. She pushed the wine bottle away--no more of that. She was at the tipping point. Another drink and she’d be whimpering into her pillow because she had no way to see Franky, no way to forgive her.

Bridget gave what she could to any relationship and some would say in Franky’s case she’d already given too much, but Bridget was undeterred. Her heart sparkled and shined through all the fucked up things she’d done, and Bridget couldn’t stop loving her any more than she could stop the sun rising over her hangover the next morning.


End file.
